dryad
by recluse-writes
Summary: [Originally for Sasuhina Month - fairy x human] Hinata meets a new, albeit presumed fictional, friend in the forest.


"Don't do that." A deep voice cut through the calm forest air.

Hinata froze just before touching the most peculiar flower she'd ever come across. Its petals were opaque and reflected different colors depending on the way the light hit them. The rainbow effect reminded her of a pearl, or an opal.

"The Sea Glass flower carries a toxin potent enough to bring down a bear."

Turning to the direction of the voice, she was baffled when she was only met with trees and shrubbery.

"H-hello? Who's there?"

"I am up here." The voice called out from above.

She turned her gaze up and just barely spotted a man perched on the branch of a grand oak tree.

Upon closer inspection, he was no ordinary man. His features were almost elfin. Upturned nose, defined cheekbones, intense eyes. Unruly ebony hair that stuck up in the back, with bangs framing his face and brushing his forehead. Only dressed in a long tunic woven together with leaves and vines, the greenery contrasting his dirt streaked tan skin.

He was otherworldly.

He was… beautiful.

"Wow," she murmured to herself.

He was staring back at her fixedly, unashamed in his perusal. His eyes were sharp, almost feline in appearance, and so very dark. His unwavering gaze made her nervous and her face became hot.

"Are you a…" She swallowed nervously, "Are you a fairy?"

"Hmph! A fairy," he mocked.

"Fairies are terribly temperamental creatures; I," he lifted his chin in pride, "I am a wood nymph."

"Oh my… Th-this is my first time meeting a wood nymph." She blustered and fidgeted with her hands, "It's nice to meet you, wood nymph. My name is Hinata."

He observed her with wariness before answering, "I am Sasuke."

"Since you are from here, would you show me and tell me about all of the wonderful plants in this forest?" She asked hesitantly.

As much as she loved the tall, soft grass and thrum of forest life, she never ventured too far out in fear of getting lost. Yet she was infinitely curious to as the different plants that grew deep inside the woods, there were many legends in the village that spoke of magical herbs and flowers… and even beings.

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms. Her request seemed suspicious. Was she to steal the rarities of the land?

"What are your motives for this?"

"I'd like to study the plant life here; I make ointments and medicines for the sick." Hope shone bright in her eyes. Her biological family was renowned for their warriors, but her father disowned her after her skill proved to be terribly lacking. Thus she was taken in by her former teacher, who allowed her to continue her passion for alchemy.

"No." He stated flatly. "I am not fond of humans traipsing in the forest, with their habitual taking and littering and destroying." It was barbaric how they cut down stunning, majestic trees (trees far older than mankind!) and used their corpses to build shelters and tools. The trees had spirits. Energy.

"Well I suppose you're right…" Hinata looked dejected before her eyes lit up and her back straightened. "But it may be more trouble if I accidentally run into something especially poisonous, like this Sea Glass flower I almost touched." She pointed to the ethereal plant.

"If I died in this forest, my family would come looking for me. That means many loud, destructive humans encroaching on these lands." That was only partially a lie. A few people truly cared about her well being: her makeshift family of Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino.

His brows knitted. One human girl _was_ typically less destructive than several men… The nymph pondered for a few moments, hand on his chin, before answering.

"You must promise to do as I say, absolutely." He bored his eyes into hers, searching for signs of defiance or dishonesty. "No questioning my word."

She nodded excitedly, a smile gracing her face.

Sasuke nodded back, satisfied with his assessment. "You cannot pick too many flowers, the bees need those, but you may take herbs that grow in abundance. Absolutely no harming the trees. Also, you mustn't touch anything unless I give you permission."

"You have my word."

Gracefully leaping down from the tall branch to play guide, he was able to get a much better look of her.

The girl's image complemented the backdrop of the Sea Glass flowers, eyes similar to their almost translucent petals. Inky tresses, with hints of indigo, were striking against her pale countenance. It was hard to believe she was merely a human and not a descendant of the moon goddess.

He shook his head as if the action could clear those thoughts. 'Foolish boy, focus on the task at hand so she will be satisfied and finally leave.'

Without so much as a grunt, he lead the way, and the two trekked deeper into the woods.

* * *

When the sun dipped low on the horizon, Hinata turned to him with a heavy heart and down turned lips. "Sasuke… I am sorry to part but I must get home before dark."

The tree dweller should have been elated to see her go, but instead, he felt a twinge of disappointment at the news. Admittedly, her company turned out to be more than tolerable. He may even say he liked it.

Not trusting his words, Sasuke simply nodded and stared at the ground.

Suddenly, she grasped his hands and his head shot up to look at her in surprise. "Thank you for showing me around," Hinata beamed and there was a slight flush on her face from her high spirits. "I'll be back tomorrow, we hardly explored the entirety of the woods."

With a parting smile and wave, she turned and left.

As a child of nature, Sasuke was agile and easily scaled a nearby tree trunk to get onto a branch. He hopped from branch to branch, trailing behind the girl but keeping her in sight. Most of his movements were silent, but a few subtly rustled leaves - easily mistaken for the breeze.

There was a skip in her step and due to her enthusiasm, the occasional herb leaf floated out of her stuffed pockets.

He snorted. Her antics were ridiculous; _she_ was ridiculous.

Sasuke continued to follow her through the woods, looking out for animal or man that may cause trouble.

Once the girl entered her well-lit dwelling, he took a seat on the branch, allowing his legs dangle, and leaned back on the trunk.

The weather was cooler due to the approaching autumn. A breeze passed and the leaves whispered. The skies were smeared with various shades of washed out blues and pinks, as well as searing oranges.

The sun had not yet fully set, but he already couldn't wait for it to rise again.


End file.
